


Far From Shore

by GypsyDraig



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemons, M/M, Multi, Multi-language, Pirates, Smut, its gonna get kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyDraig/pseuds/GypsyDraig
Summary: The reader is a noblewoman traveling on the seas, and her ship is captured by pirates. The captain of the pirate ship is none other than the Scottish pirate Keanu Reeves. While unfamiliar to her, the pirate has a reputation for keeping his word when he makes a deal, as well as a reputation when it comes to women.





	Far From Shore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> OKAY. This is for my friend, I hope she loves it, I hope y'all love it. Feedback is greatly appreciated.  
General abbreviations for hair color, eye color, etc. (This is rough, it will be edited so that its a bit less scattered)

“Miss. You should get belowdecks. It will be safer there.”

I looked at the ship in the distance that was gaining on our own.

“Capitan I do believe at this point safer is a relative term. According to you they have already crippled the riggings. I do not believe that they will use more ammunition than necessary.”

“Miss, these are pirates. I do not know what they will decide to do with myself and the crew, not to mention anyone of worth on this vessel. You will be in danger.”

Turning to look at him I replied with a voice much steadier than I would have thought given the situation, “Capitan Tarvus everyone upon this vessel has worth. I am not more important than any sailor. However, I do hold a family name that might sway the pirates to be lenient when it comes to your ship and crews lives.”

Tarvus paled.

“Miss! You cannot mean to hand yourself over!”

“Whether I do or not this ship will be taken Capitan. I would prefer to see less blood shed in my defense. Besides. I will need you to relay a message for me if they decide to let you free.”

“And why would they do that?”

“Because they will have all of your cargo save what is needed to get you back to shore and a very valuable hostage.”

I turned to face the Capitan. He gripped the small dagger at his waist and swallowed as he took in the words I gave him.

“You will not protest anything that I say here and now Capitan. You will travel as quickly as you can back to Spain, get a message to my mother about my whereabouts and then travel quickly to France to tell my father. He will know what else to do with this situation.”

“Miss. Your mother and father will have my head for allowing you to be taken by yourself in such a manner.”

I sighed. “My servants will be with me. And I know how to handle myself in these situations Capitan Tarvus.”

Looking at me with steely eyes his frowned deepened until I could see it in his forehead. He took off the small belt and sheath from around his middle and fastened it to mine with my permission.

“Go and get your cloak on girl. If you plan to do this fool thing I cannot stop you.”

“Capitan! They’re up on the aft and about to come fair close to starboard!”

Tarvus looked at the deckhand and followed him up the steps to where he could see the ship in question.

All the men were above decks and the corridor to my cabin was unoccupied by the cook or crew. Stepping into the small room I had called home for two weeks I brought my two servants up to speed.

Cassandra was of course frightened, tucked under Darius’s arm as if her life depended on it.

Bringing them up to speed on the situation at hand, I set Cassandra to packing clothes for the three of us as well as our money hidden in stashes around the cabin.

Darius looked at me with concerned eyes. “Miss what would you like me to do?”

“Go to the galley. Grab provisions for the three of us, just enough for a month or so. Make sure there is plenty of meat as well as honey and dried fruits. I do not want us to starve or be ill.”

With that taken care of I went to my desk and grabbed a few things I knew I would need. My two family stamps, and the simple jewelry I had brought with me went into the small purse at my waist. The two small knives went into my socks. My writing case went over my shoulder, and I went back above the deck.

\--  


The ship had indeed come up on the starboard side. Lines and planks had already been thrown across to connect the two vessels, and the crew of La Reina Isabella was standing by in rows neat as a pin behind their Capitan.

Men from the other ship were beginning to crawl over to ours and I was surprised to see that they were well groomed. The last encounter I had had with pirates left me with a need to wash several times to ensure nothing had passed from their hair to mine.

Ten men had crawled over before one of them finally spoke to the group we had gathered on deck.

“Aye then. Who would be in charge of this vessel?”

Surprisingly well spoken, even if the thick accent sounded rough on the words.

Looking at the Capitan, I stepped forward.

“That would be me.”

The brunette raised his brow at me, “Lassie, am looking for the captain of this vessel and these men. Not some noble girl who doesna understand the ways of the water.”

The Capitan cleared his throat.

“I am the Capitan of this vessel.”

“Our Captain would like a word with you about the way of how this shall go man. We would prefer to hold it on our ship.”

The Capitan looked at me.

“I shall be happy to speak to your Capitan, but the lady must come as well.”

“That is no-”

He was interrupted by the auburn-haired man behind him; a fair giant of a fellow with a beard that covered his neck.

“If that is what they would prefer then that is how it will be. We would do the same if we had such a fair face on our Lady Loch.”

The brunette sighed, “Aye, I suppose we would.”

Two of the wooden planks were pushed together to make the crossing easier. Capitan Tarvus walked across first and stood waiting for me to cross. The brunette offered me his hand and I took it to steady myself as I stepped up on the edge of the railing.

“Do you need help crossing lassie?”

I looked him in the eye.

“No, I am quite capable of walking on my own.”

He turned slightly pink in the face and muttered something in a harsh tongue that I did not understand.

Turning, I walked the few steps over the water, taking care to not look down lest I get dizzy and make a fool of myself by falling into the water below. I took the Capitan’s outstretched hand to step down onto the Lady Loch as they called it. A younger man motioned us in the direction of the main cabin and opened the door to announce us.

“Captain Reeves, visitors from the ship.”

Their Capitan had his back to us, and spoke softly, “Thank you James.”

The boy James left the cabin, closing the door behind him before the man standing behind the desk turned around.

He turned around and raised his eyebrows at me standing beside the Capitan.

“Well sir, what am I to call you?” he asked, his accent turning the you into a ye.

“I am Capitan Tarvus. Christopher Tarvus. This is my lady y/ln.”

“Are you accustomed to allowing nobles into negotiations the involve your ship sir?”

Capitan Tarvus stiffened. “No-one commands my ship but me senor.”

“Then why is she here?”

It was my turn now to be offended. “Sir, would you think more of me perhaps if I was unconcerned for my own well being as well as those I am responsible for?”

He turned to me with raised eyebrows.

“Lassie, I dinna care what you are concerned about. Ships negotiations are held between the men in charge and a noble lassie such as yourself would know nothing of it.”

“Then would I be wrong to assume that I am a bargaining chip in these negotiations because of my birth and station? I will be allowed to stay on La Reina Isabella regardless of what you two decide?”

His brow furrowed in anger, “I dinna see where you think you have a choice.”

“I am not ignorant Capitan. And you did not give us the same courtesy of knowing to whom we speak.”

“Reeves. Captain,” he said stressing the different pronunciation of the word.

“Just Reeves, Capitan?”

“Captain Keanu Reeves,” he said growling the words, “for your information lassie if you were one of my crew I’d fair lash ye for your tone.”

“Well, it is a good thing I am not one of your crew then, for if you continue to dismiss my presence in this meeting this tone will not be the worst thing you hear today.”

Capitan Tarvus was staring in disbelief, “Miss, you might wish to keep your temper under control. The Scots are not known for being reasonable when angered.”

I looked at the lanky man standing behind the desk.

“Will you hear me out without dismissing what I say senor?”

He exhaled and sat in his chair.

“I dinna suppose I have a choice in that matter.”

I took the seat opposite him while Capitan Tarvus stood behind me, “No, I don’t suppose so.”

\--  


I crossed back over to La Reina Isabella with Capitan Tarvus. He began to give orders to his crew while I went to my cabin. The giant auburn-haired man-Lindsey I believe Capitan Reeves had called him-followed me.

Cassandra and Darius were ready to cross with the little we were carrying with us.

“Darius, if you will carry over our things we will be leaving with the other ship.”

Cassandra looked on the verge of tears, “Miss, what are we going to do?”

“Cassandra, I have arranged for us to be kept safe. You do not need to worry for your wellbeing.”

“But these are pirates, I have heard stories-”

“Their Capitan is a reasonable man. He listens to the sound of money and will guarantee our safety for a ransom.”

“Your madre’s family will not-”

“My father’s will. Now, help Darius move our things.”

I headed back to the deck to speak with Capitan Tarvus before our departure. Handing him the two letters I had written in the Scottish capitan’s office, I spoke with him briefly before going to cross back to the Lady Loch.

“You and your crew will have enough supplies to reach the port Capitan?”

“Yes. Are you sure about this Miss?”

“Yes Capitan. I would rather have you alive and passing word quickly to my father than dead and me taken captive for an extended length of time.”

He nodded. “May God go with you.”

The surly brunette gave me his hand again to step onto the railing, and I left La Reina Isabella.

\--  


The small cabin was attached to Capitan Reeve’s. Someone’s things were strewn about across the small bunk and floor.

“Cassandra, please gather these things and put them somewhere out of the way until they are gotten by whomever they belong to.”

That someone happened to be the brunette, who looked none too pleased to be removed from his room when he came to fetch his things. I apologized as he left and got a phrase in return that did not sound polite in the Scots guttural tongue.

Cassandra began to arrange my things on the small shelves opposite my bunk. I had brought only two dresses, my nightclothes, and my soap as well as my writing case. The rest of my dresses were undoubtedly belowdecks with the rest of La Reina Isabella’s cargo. At least I would no longer be required to wear ridiculously large skirts when dining with the Capitan.

Darius brought in the last small box of food that I had requested.

“Darius.”

He turned, “Yes miss?”

“I would allow you to stay here with Cassandra and I, but there is not as much room here as there was in the Capitan’s cabin aboard La Reina Isabella. You will have to stay belowdecks with the men and will probably be told to work with them. Will that be a problem?”

“No Miss. Will you and Cassandra be okay without me staying with you?”

I smiled at his concern.

“Cassandra and I will go untouched. You do not need to worry about anything happening to us.”

He nodded, “Yes Miss.”

I was well aware that he and Cassandra had shared a bed for the last year. I made sure to give them their space while being Cassandra’s confidant about their hopes to get married soon. His obvious love and care for her was something I found beautiful and envied.

I turned and busied myself with my writing case as he went to hold her before going belowdecks. I could vaguely hear the sweet things they murmured to each other and did my best to not listen in on their private moment. I waited until he had left the cabin to turn to Cassandra. Her eyes were slightly shiny; I knew being separated from Darius was not what she wanted.

Trying to take her mind off of it I took my book out of my writing case and offered it to her.

“No thank you miss. I do not wish to concentrate on new words at the moment.”

I nodded in understanding and sat down in the bunk to begin rereading the book myself as she stared out of the tiny window.

“Miss?”

“Yes?”

“How long do you think we will be on this ship?”

I looked at her profile as she stared at the window, her skin newly tanned from traipsing around the deck for the past two weeks.

“I do not know. But I think we will be alright.”

“Do you think the Capitan will keep his word?”

I thought of the dark eyes that had stared me down not two hours earlier. I had seen many things in them; I did not believe dishonesty to be one of them despite his trade.

“We can only hope Capitan Reeves is more concerned with my families money than anything else Cassandra. I do believe that we will be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was originally going to do this in different languages. The reader speaks Spanish, there is Gaelic here and there, and of course English. I was going to write it all in those specific languages (just the dialogue) but I'm not sure how confusing it would be to read (I would provide translations under each line)  
PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS


End file.
